


The Desk deserves it's own character tag

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Fingering, In heat sex, Lactation, M/M, Marking, Mummy kink, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Omega Newt, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Slurs, Strength Kink, Voyeurism, mirror kink, possibly more to come but it's not planned so feel free to prompt for it !, self slubrication, slight dubcon maybe ??, teasing newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: For some smut prompts I got on tumblr from the amazing Alia that turned into a two chapter pure smut fic, with possibly more to come.Newt can't wait, neither can Percival. The desk will do nicely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> Come see me on tumblr I'm happy to chat about our boys and even write prompts!  
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> The two prompts that inspired these fics were:
> 
> im like curling on my bed and thinking what smut prompt i should give u so here goes lactation kink + exhibitionism/voyeurism - mummy kink, daddy kink also requested
> 
> Gramandar and maybe a continuation of that lactation prompt you wrote the other day? Percy and Newt get home and Newt rides him or they try to leave but Newt's heat gets a bit worse and they have to stop in Percival's office and lock it to help sate it again? - mirror kink and voyeurism also asked for

Newt had always found the perks of being an omega rather helpful, the ability to soothe Alpha’s, or rile them up for a distraction, the way most creatures were more trusting of him. It was all very welcome by him, but to begin with he’d been frustrated by one small thing.

The damn leaking. Whenever near heat his body was fully prepared for everything, he would soak through anything, not just his hole - thankful for heat pads, though with his level of sensitivity and reactions they didn’t do much - but his nipples were so very tender, leaking just a little, eager to feed hungry mouths.

It had bothered him for years, often sorting himself out, flushing when Alpha’s would scent him curiously over it. He’d considered it quite the pain until Percival. 

Percival was lovely, surprisingly kind and gentle given his reputation. Yes, he had a tendency to grump, and he was a force to recon with when angry, but with Newt he softened a touch, lips twitching at his babbling, turning away with a fond look when Newt bought him lunch.

The relationship had turned romantic without either of them noticing, but it was his first bout of arousal around the man that had it all come about. Since then the Alpha was rather insatiable, always touching and marking and nuzzling, kissing over his skin. He liked to hold a hand over Newt’s stomach, whisper what a sweet mummy he would make until Newt trembles under it.

It was lovely, and he was surprisingly receptive given his usual distaste for touch. But Percival was safe, and when Newt shook it off on bad days he simply watched him instead. 

They’d agreed to see Newt through his heat this time and he was…. nervous. He knows that many Alpha’s liked a wet hole and not much else to do with an omega body, logically he’s very sure Percival isn’t like that, but he can’t help the small worry. Worry about him not liking it, worry about him changing his mind.

It hits in a meeting in Percival’s office. And it’s entirely the Alpha’s fault. They’re talking to some absolute idiot from the Ministry, he’s challenging Percival openly, outright insulting at times and Percival finally snaps, snarling at the man to get out.

Heat races up Newt’s spine, unbidden and slick, his body almost blooming with desire. His breath hitches from the intensity of it, though he does his best to ignore, the more Percival argues with the man, voice rough with command and power, the wetter Newt gets, cock hard, cheeks flushed. Merlin he wants that voice at his ear, wants that power over him. 

He wants to be the one to wind Percival into it, to tease him until he’s near feral with want. 

They’re still arguing, but they keep glancing to him, scenting the air inbetween growls and Newt get’s a little thrill of power through him. He spreads his legs slowly, glancing up at his Alpha through his lashes, biting at a full lower lip. He knows Percival loves when he’s coy, likes him when he knows what he’s doing to the man.

He licks his lip, peeling out of his coat, undoing his waistcoat slowly, throwing his bowtie aside. It’s so warm, so incredibly warm and he’s so hard, his nipples stiff in his shirt, rubbing against the usually soft material. 

He knows he’ll start lactating soon, his heart hammering in is throat as he archs his back a little, tilting his head back and baring his throat. When he looks at them again both Alpha’s are staring at him with open hunger and he whines a soft little “ _Alpha_ -”

Percival all but throws the other man out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it, he picks Newt up by his thighs, lowering him to sit on the desk, pushing between his legs.

“Are you alright Doll? Didn’t expect it to hit so soon.”

Newt shakes his head firmly, breath coming in little gasps, just the warmth from his touch makes him squirm with need and squirming rubs over his nipples, he can feel it start, the slight dampness of cloth clinging to them.

“I- I’m fine, I’m just, a touch worked up.” He bites his lip harder as dark eyes drag over him and flushes darkly when they stop at his chest, hearing a rumbling breath pull into the Alpha’s lungs.

“Mercy Lewis, you’re soaked.” Newt jerks when a hand comes up and cups him, thumb dragging over his nipple.  _Oh_ , oh that feels so good, like electric in his body and he whines for him. 

“I always get rather… wet. I’m very, sensitive I suppose.” He jolts when Percival’s hand squeezes, tilting his head up with a breathy moan. 

“Knew you’d be an amazing thing in heat, look how ready you are already.” The word makes his body clench up with need, he just wants to be bred so badly. When he finally chances a glance to the Alpha he looks near salavating and Newt surges with an odd sort of confidence, an idea, an absolutely filthy idea.

Slowly he brings trembling fingers up, undoing the buttons of his shirt, looking over Percival’s shoulder. The fabric slips down his arms, revealing a swollen chest and glistening buds and he reaches up, curling a hand around the back of Percival’s neck.

“I’m all swollen darling.” He breathes the words, pulling Percival down, searching his face for any sign of disgust or hesitation. “I need someone to help, or I’ll be hurting. Will you help mummy love?” 

He swallows a little, heart fluttering in his chest, cheeks flaming and Percival groans, a rough, harsh sound. “ _Fuck_.” 

He doesn’t expect him to go right for it, hot mouth latching onto his nipple. The tongue makes him jerk but the hard suck that follow has him mewling in surprise, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s only sexual because it’s Percival, because the Alpha’s mouth makes him needy and desperate.

“ _Oh_.” He moans the sound, hand cupping the back of Percival’s head, holding him too him. “That’s it, you’re so good for me darling, so helpful.” He drops is head back, each drag of a greedy mouth going right to his cock. 

He yelps when Percival pushes him back, vanishing his clothes in a practiced move. “Needy Daddy.” Newt says it like a tease, but spreads his thighs eagerly all the same.

He’s obscenely drenched, slick down his thighs, chest rising and falling rapidly. It’s going to be quick certainly, they don’t have much time before someone comes knocking, before they’re caught. The thought makes his cock jump, the idea of someone watching Percival take him like this. 

The Alpha is growling, fighting to undo his belt and trousers, freeing the weight of his cock, such a beautiful thing, thick and long, flushed and ready to fill him. It does fill him so perfectly, Newt’s hole clenches in excitement and he pushes his hips back gripping the edge of the table by his hips, back against the cold wood.

Percival wraps his legs around him, pushing into the space between them, nudging his cock to his rim as he leans down, latching onto his chest once more. Newt has felt nothing like it, being milked and fucked at the same time, but the feeling of Percival sliding into him, the twist of his tongue over his nipple. It’s overwhelming, ruining him in the best way.

He doesn’t even notice how loud he’s getting, the lack of silencing wards around them. Doesn’t care much either. He cries Percival’s name when he thrusts, a snap of his hips that stretch his hole around him, toes curling as he brushes his prostate.

“P-Percival! Breed me, breed me up, leave me leaking your cum and swollen with it.” He pleads with him, hands grabbing at broad shoulder and Percival rumbles against his chest, the feeling so strange but so very pleasurable, nails dragging through clothes, trying to mark him even dressed.

“Such a needy thing, so ready and open, every part of you screaming to be used, right darling? You want to be a sweet little omega for me.”

Newt chokes on a sound of agreement at the words purred against his skin, the desk protesting with each brutual slap of his hips.The sound of skin on skin, of sex, is so loud in the room, only overshadowed by Newt’s own noises. Percival fucks them both closer to the edge, but it’s teeth dragging over his nipple that make Newt fall apart, sobbing and bucking up, cumming in streaks over his stomach, eyes squeezed shut, hole tightening around Percival’s length.

Percival grunts, making dents in the desk edge by Newt’s head with his grip and shoves as deep as he can, grinding his hips filthily, working every bit of cum that he spills inside of him deeper. 

Newt feels Lewd like this, dazed and coated with the mess of mating. His thighs are trembling, nipple sensitive and body throbbing. He finally notices the sounds by the door, a moan and skitter of people hurrying away.

He blushes right to his ears when he realizes they’d been heard, listened too really. Oh goodness how is he going to face any of them? He covers his face with his hands with a humiliated whimper and Percival just laughs, a husky sound.

“Shall we give them a real show mummy?” He says it playfully and Newt startles when he slips out of him and flips him over, thrusting back inside as teeth sink into his throat. 

He screams then, pleasure rocking him. He’s not sure any of the pages on Percival’s desk survive, his Alpha doesn’t seem to mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d finally calmed it seemed, sated and dressed. Newt was mentally preparing his very best for facing the MACUSA workers as they left. He could only hope not to die of humiliation as he walked the floor.

Percival had unlocked the door, opening it to an annoyed looking Picquery who instantly began scalding him on work manners. Newt had shrunk back a little, trying to look as innocent as possible whilst she fumed. 

It had all gone to pot when Percival snapped back, a rough, Alpha snarl of anger, reminder her of the stature on mating and heats, they had done nothing illegal since a door had been between them and public, it wasn’t their fault had anyone listened in.

Seraphina gave Newt her usual look of disapproval, he had a sinking feeling she would never like him. She was polite of course, and always gave him a little nod when he did well, but mostly she looked at him like an annoyance, which he supposes -with the laws he breaks daily- he is.

But she crinkles her nose this time because Percival’s show of dominance had triggered his heat once more, cheeks blossoming a dark red as he looked firmly away from both of them. It wasn’t his fault, natural reactions and such, nothing to be ashamed of were it not for societies ridiculous views on proper etiquette.

Percival had dragged his eyes over him and shut the door right in the President’s face, Newt had of course gone to tell him how rude that was, only to be gathered by a rumbling Alpha, papers swept uncaring to the floor as Percival laid him fully across the now bare desk. 

Goodness, the show of strength only makes things worse, but he doesn’t hesitate in spreading his thighs, dropping his hands by his head as he glances to him. 

“You’re so Beautiful, Doll. I don’t know why you get shy anymore, there’s not one part of you to be shy about.” 

Newt shakes his head a little in disagreement, though he had grown in confidence with their time together, he still wasn’t unable to unlearn years of unkind words so quickly and there were times he slipped back into that mentality, it couldn’t be helped.

“Scars, freckles, I’m too tall and-” Percival places a finger to his own lips, looking to him fondly but heat runs through Newt’s body at the silent command, swallowing hard. It’s baffling how the man can effect him with just a look.

“You’re gorgeous Newt, but if you need a reminder, it’s always an honor to help.” Percival smiles, slow and in a way that can only be considered sly as expert fingers make quick work of Newt’s shirt before giving up and vanishing all his clothes entirely.

“You’re still so swollen and sensitive.” Newt whimpers in his throat when the Alpha leans down, brushing a soft mouth over the peak of his nipple. “Such a lovely little mummy, ready for me, do you want me to fill you up?”

Newt nods, an eager little thing, body arching under his lips, heat tingling along his skin already so desperate for more. He knows what that mouth can so, bring men to their knees, cast magic, destroy lives and Merlin, he wants it on him, around him, making him cry with it-

“Outloud, Doll, let me hear what you want.” Percival tongue circles, slow and lazy around his nipple, flicking playfully over the tip of it and Newt makes a strangled sound mouth falling open. Oh, oh dear it seems the Alpha was in one of those moods, he never lasts those moods out, wrecked in the best way.

“Don’t tease, please daddy don’t tease, I need-” He gasps when Percival takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking slow and gentle, tender little movements as he  drags large, rough hands over Newt’s skin. 

It feels so good to have him drink, so hot and wet, each pull making his cock jump, chest rising and falling in little sounds. He hadn’t been so sensitive the first time, but this is the fourth now and he hurts, he hurts but nothing has felt better.

Percival’s mouth moves away and he near begs for him to continue, whimpering high in his throat, hands coming up to drag through soft, black curls, long since free of product after a multitude of cleaning spells.

Magic loops around his wrists and in seconds they’re pinned by his head, he wants to shout in frustration, Percival knows the worship he does makes Newt fall apart, wet, trembling and vulnerable. He thinks perhaps that’s why the Alpha enjoys it so.

He wraps long legs around Percival’s waist, trying to coax him, trying to urge him into fucking him but he merely straps Newt’s thighs apart with magic as well and Newt nearly sobs, biting his lip.

Percival presses the sweetest, trembling kisses down his chest, soft hair falling forward to drag over Newt’s skin, nipping occasionally at freckles, tongue tasting as he goes.

Newt is a mess, to put it bluntly, breath hitching, mouth parted as lashes flutter, he can’t help the warmth in him, the way he feels so loved yet so open at the same time, slick already coating his arse, Percival’s cum from before leaking as well, of course he refused to clean that, possessive bugger.

By the time Percival reaches his hips Newt is near writhing, skin littered with soft love marks and smudged finger prints. “Please, Please Alpha you know I hate when you tease.”

Newt’s lower lip trembles and Percival laughs low against his lower stomach. “And yet you moan so beautifully when I do.” He’s clearly not going to listen, content to go at his own pace, nipping across Newt’s inner thigh and Newt can guess what’s coming, cock jumping against his stomach.

The first swipe of a hot tongue against his rim has him crying out, bucking off the desk. Percival only did this when he planned on taking his time and Newt squeezes his eyes shut, strung out and drenched for it.

He rasps over Newt’s rim before that tongue presses inside and it feels so incredibly filthy, but so brilliant and Newt’s thighs try to close instinctively only to be held in place by the magic.

He doesn’t notice the needy little “oh, oh, oh”s leaving his mouth as Percival starts licking, flicking and twisting his tongue, loud wet sounds mingling with Newt’s cries for it. 

He can feel Percival’s stubble against him, he’s sure there’s smearings of red on his skin from a slight burn but he revels in it, thighs trembling as he trips and moans closer to the edge.

But of course, Percival stops. Why wouldn't’ he? He always did enjoy driving Newt wild with it.

He blushes right to his ears when Percival pushes up, licking over his lips with a grin like a cat with cream. “Delicious.”

He makes a little sound of embarrassment but slick drips from him, nipples glistening, his entire body giving away how he feels about this. “I need you to breed me Alpha, please, I’m not round enough with it, I’m so sore, I need you inside.”

He breathes the words, looking through his lashes and sucking a little at his lower lip the way he knows Percival can’t resist. “Hungry little omega.” There’s a thrum of non verbal magic in the air and Newt’s eyes widen a little when a Mirror unfolds above him, letting him see his reactions and he can’t-

“N-No please, I-” Percival smiles, a blunt press of his cock against Newt’s hole and he can’t choose between the humiliation of seeing himself or the pleasure from Percival’s cock pressing into him.

He’s finally full, but he looks so fucked out already and he looks away from it, cheeks flaming. “Come on pretty thing, look at what a good mummy you make, wet and bred up like this.”

Newt chokes on a sound when his head is forced up, lashes fluttering and then Percival snaps his hips, his body jerking and he get’s the see the swollen, red, wetness of his chest for a moment, it makes him squirm, tug on bonds and crying out as he clenches around him. 

He fights looking as long as he can and by the time he does his mouth is parted, gaze glassy, expression so entirely blissed out. The desk is creaking, protesting at the force Percival throws behind his thrusts, burying himself into Newt’s sloppy hole.

Newt bites his nails into his palm, trying so hard to avoid the image of swollen lips, flushed cheeks, freckles on red skin, green eyes dark and dazed. He can barely stand the heat in his stomach, the way his cock leaks onto his skin, Percival fucks him like it’s a personal challenge to make his mind numb from it. Long, deep rolls of his hips and then sudden bursts of power and Newt knows he’s practically drooling but the sounds from his throat haven’t stopped, getting higher, more demanding, more begging as he’s forced back to the brink.

“I can feel you clenching up, milking my cock, you’re making a messy from every little hole you have, Doll, all of your body wants this, all of you wants this, don’t you?”

Newt tries for a protest but it only comes out as a pathetic agreement and Percival rumbles in approval, leaning back down, covering him with the heat of his own body to latch onto his nipple, sucking hungrily at him, taking every part of Newt, he’s not sure he’ll have anything left at the end of his heat. 

“Cum.” The word is ordered against his chest and he wants to tell him to make him, wants to fight and pout and challenge him for this little display but holy magic he can’t his body going tight like a bow string, cock jerking, twitching and spilling cum in messy streaks as he  _screams_ the Alpha’s name.

He feels Percival follow, a flood of cum inside, his body tender, trembling with it. There are bruises on his wrist and thighs from magical binding and Percival makes a point of bringing the mirror up, elongating it so Newt can see all of him, marked, swollen, lewd in it’s mess. 

“Breath taking.” Percival praises the word and Newt drops his head back, breath stuttering in and out of him.

“You’ll give me quite the ego with such ventures Mr Graves.” Newt sighs the words, a sense of contentment coming over him. “We should head home, unless you plan on having me in all of MACUSA.”

He says it a little playfully, but the glint that comes to brown eyes has him realizing his mistake. “P-Percival, you can’t possibly be considering-” 

Percival smirks, obscene and dark about it. “No considering needed.”

Newt shakes his head firmly, but his body is already growling slick and flushed from the idea. The things his Alpha does to him.


End file.
